


Stay May

by SweetPeach554



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Sex, Short & Sweet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPeach554/pseuds/SweetPeach554
Summary: In a random poke center at night, May talks to Ash.  One thing leads to another and they spend the night together.....sexually.
Relationships: Ash/May
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Stay May

**Author's Note:**

> Hello every one. I do not own Pokémon nor the characters in this story. I borrow them for some fun. 
> 
> This fan fiction is erotic, so if you don’t like mature content were people have sex, please don’t read.
> 
> The story takes place in a random Pokémon Center in the middle of the woods. Ash finds himself traveling with his old friend Brock but with two new friends, May and her little brother Max. 
> 
> Max is a little annoying but May is as sweet as she is beautiful, but she lack confidence in herself.
> 
> The story starts with her questioning her presence within the group...
> 
> Please enjoy :)

It was a night like any other. The moon was high in the sky and everything was quiet. There was no one awake in the pokecenter besides one person. 

May couldn’t sleep. She was sitting by the window peering towards the woods around the Pokémon Center just wondering if she had made the right choice leaving home. She was feeling down about herself and down about her Pokémon skills.

She rubbed her arms feeling cold. She was wearing only her pink pjs. Both her bottom shorts and tank-top were lose and thin, good for sleeping but not for staying warm. All her clothes were being wash and dried by the chansey over night. 

I wonder if Ash ever doubted himself, thought May. She looked over the second bed where her little brother was sleeping soundly. May thought about it and recognized that even Max seemed to know more than her. This made her heart sink. She didn’t know what to do.

May decided that she needed to talk to Ash about it. He had been caring and supportive since they met. Ash could advise her on what to do. She wonder if he would be asleep already. 

May looked towards the woods again and convinced herself to go to Ash’s room. She was not going to get any sleep without talking to him and get her thoughts off her chest.

She put her slippers and gently walked towards Ash’s room trying to be as quiet as possible. The lights were dimmed outside her room which was weird for a pokecenter. As May passed close to the front desk, she could not see any one there. She wondered if Joy was okay. It was also strange that she had not seen any of the chanseys either. It almost seemed that the place was closed for the night.

May continued to walk towards Ash’s room ignoring everything else. As she made her way through the peaceful halls of the Pokémon Center, she wondered what her parents would say if she did return home so soon. 

Once outside her friends room, May got close to the door but she hesitated to knock. After s pause, she took a deep breath and then softly knocked, hoping that Ash was awake. After a couple of minutes without answer, May knocked again. 

As she waited, she rubbed her arms back and forth once again. As she did so, she hit her breasts and then realized a problem. I have no underwear on, May told herself. She noticed that her nipples where pocking up through her top but then the door slowly open. May’s face got red and she got nervous by the situation. She placed her arms up to cover her chest. May hoped Ash didn’t notice. Another thought crossed her mind, what if it’s Brock. Please don’t let it be Brock, May thought to herself over and over.

Out of the shadows of the room, a figure slowly appeared. He had a dumb look on his face. The head was tilted to one side, eyes partially closed and drool still on one side of his mouth. He appeared to be slithy hunched over with his arms drooping on each side.

“Yeah...who is it?”

May was relieve for a moment as it was Ash that answered but then got shocked seeing that Ash was only wearing boxer shorts and nothing else. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Ash. You where already asleep.” May nervously stated. “I’ll...I’ll go away.”

“Hey May...what...what’s up?” Ash asked while yawning still fighting sleep.

“Nothing...nothing. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Ash.” May took a step back. She was so uncomfortable with the situation.

“You okay May?...you seem not yourself. Nice PJs tho...super cut.” Ash was slowly waking up.

May smiled nervously, “ thanks Ash but why are you just wearing your underwear?”

Ash quickly responded, “this is all I have. The freaking chanseys came over and took all my clothes to get wash. They didn’t return so I went to sleep like this.

“Yeah they did the same for me. I wonder what happen to them. Every thing was pretty quiet walking over from my room.”

As May ponder the situation Ash spoke again, “are you okay May? Why did you come over this late?” Ash rubbed his eyes and yawned one more time, but he was awake now and was concerned about his friend.

May hesitated but finally opened up, “well...I...I have something on my mind and wanted to talk to you.”

“Sure. No problem. Come in and lets talk.” Ash was more than willing to help her.

“I don’t want to wake up Broke too” responded May with a concern tone.

“Don’t worry. He got his own room. Come in.”

May followed Ash in to the room still cold and still covering her chest but she was now more focus on how she was going to begging talking to Ash about her worries.

Ash turn on a small lamp by the bed big king side bed in the room as May closed the door behind them. “You wanna sit by the window, May? It’s a beautiful view” asked Ash.

“Yeah...it is” answered May back as she sat by the window looking again into the vastness of the forest.

After a small moment of silence, Ash finally spoke. “So, what’s on your mind , May?” He sat next to May but at arms length giving her her space.

May took a deep breath and then answered, “I am thinking of returning home, Ash. I don’t think I belong.” 

Ash was shocked and mad at the same time. “What do you mean? You quitting on me?” he screamed.

“There is nothing to quit. I have no talent for Pokémon. My brother knows more than I do. I just think...I just think it would be better for everyone if I just left.” May had a sad tone on her voice and couldn’t make herself look at Ash.

“Better for everyone?...what are you talking about?” Ash couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

May curled her legs up on to the sit and raised her knees up close to her face. She wrapped her arms around them and hugged them, covering her face in shame. “I am slowing you down. You having to teach me things all the time. I am the only girl of the groups so you boys would probably get farther without me.”

Ash replied as Ash always does, with little restrain, “you do not slow us down. If anything, I slow the team up. Trying to catch every Pokémon and using the Pokédex for everything. You would think I would learn the names of the Pokémon by now. Also, I’m happy to teach you. You are learning thing fast and don’t worry about your brother. He is a little smart ass...but he doesn’t have your patients. And Brock...well, I haven’t seen any one handle Brock as well as you do since Misty. You happen to show more restraint than Misty. You make the team better.”

May raised her head up hearing Ash talk so passionately about her. She wished she had the same fire. “You think so?”

“Yes May. You are great. You’re smart, kind, sweet, gentle, beautiful...I mean you take care of your self and smell so pretty....I mean compare to us guy, you are always so well groomed. You have a great spirit. You’ll get there May...just stick with it.” 

May smiled at Ash’s mumbling, but honest words. He always seems so confident and strong, she thought. Then, May focused on something that Ash said. He thinks I am beautiful, she told herself. 

“...when I started my journey I tried to capture a pigey with a rock...”. Ash continued to talk while May ran through her mind what he had said earlier. 

“Thanks Ash. You are always so sweet and helpful.” May smiled while still holding on to her bent legs. She peered back towards the woods in thought.

Ash waited for a response while he looked at May. His eyes wonder up and down her face trying to read her thoughts. He was hoping she changed her mind and stayed with the group. 

Slowly his eyes journey to the rest of her body. She looked so cute with her pink pjs, Ash thought. As he continued to scan her body, he noticed her long tone legs. Her lose shorts bottoms where sagging. This expose her thighs down all the way to where her butt begun and even gave a glimpse of her most sensitive of areas. Is she wearing any underwear, Ash asked himself. 

Ash had never thought of May romantically. He had been burned by his feelings for Misty before, but he had thought about May sexually. She was beautiful. She had a wonderful smile, beautiful eyes, and a well shape body. Where Misty was slender with long limbs, May seem more athletic with a thicker body, specially bigger breast and meatier legs.

Ash couldn’t help but to get arouse about the idea of seeing May naked or even just getting a peek of her pussy through her lose bottoms. Ash’s body got warm and his cock hard. He didn’t realized it but his little friend was bulging through his boxers. Suddenly, a sound snap his day dream..

“Ash!...Ash!!... are you even listening to me?”

Ash responded the only way he knew how, “what...who...uhm...what?” He didn’t have the slightest idea what May had mention.

“I said I will stay. You convinced me.” May had a stern look on her face as she repeated what she had spoken a minute ago.

“That’s great, May. I’m glad”. Ash jumped up and cliched his fist in excitement. 

May lowered her legs and sat looking at Ash. She noticed the large bulge on Ash’s underwear. Wow that’s pretty big, thought May. She had always found Ash cute. She had played with herself thinking of him in the past, but he had never shown any interest for her. He had been head strong since they first met but he had also always been there for her. Even tonight, May felt lost, but he gave her hope and confidence to keep with it.

Moment ago Ash mention that May was pretty. May thought to herself that may be he did like her. Besides, looking at his bulged, he found her attractive enough to have dirty thought of her. 

Oh my god, May screamed in her head. She realized that by raising her legs up, like she did, caused her pjs to sag down. She wonder if Ash saw a little glimpse of her private parts. May’s face got red. She got nervous again. She was so concerned earlier about Ash seeing her nipples pocking through her top but now there was the possibility he saw more than that.

Suddenly, May got snapped back to the present as Ash rushed to her and grabbed her hands. “Thanks May. Thanks for staying. I will help you with all that I can. We will be Pokémon champions.” Ash was static that May stayed. 

May, for her part, could do nothing but smile while her mind still was running around with the idea of Ash seeing her pussy. She wonder tho, if that would be that bad of a thing. He obviously liked what he saw and he also wanted her to be around. May relished the idea that Ash liked her, emotionally and physically. Take a chance May, she told herself as she still looked at Ash’s bulge, which looked bigger at close.

May took her own advice and went for it. “Hey Ash? What where you thinking about a minute ago?”

Ash got pale and his excitement faded. “What you mean?” Ash tried to play dumb which he was so naturally talented for.

“Earlier...you seem to be in a daze before you snap back...what was going on that mind of yours?” May asked again.

It was Ash’s turned to get nervous and red about the situation. He was staring at her pelvic area but he couldn’t say that. His mind was blank. He needed to come up with something fast.

“I was falling asleep...sorry.” Ash scratched the back of his head letting go of May’s hands. “I’m tire...it’s late and my mind just nodded of a bit.” He smiled hoping that May would buy his lie.

“I don’t buy that, Ash” replied May. She loved seeing Ash squirm. He looked so cute, she thought. 

Ash took a step back feeling more nervous than before, “what do you mean?”

May got up from her sit and dashed towards Ash. “How do you explain this?” May grabbed hold of Ash’s protruding lump on his boxers while she got face to face with him. She was feeling strangely confident and sexual in the situation. Once she decided to go for it, she was not going to back down. 

“Aahhh...”squealed Ash surprised. “What are you doing May?”

“You were looking at my pussy, weren’t you? While I was vulnerable....Shame on you...you little pervert!” May was surprised by how hard Ash’s dick was and she enjoyed how it felt in her hand.

Meanwhile, Ash was mumbling and fumbling with his words, “no...I...I was just. I mean...I was just looking at your legs. No wait...I was looking towards the direction of your legs. I would never...I don’t mean ever. I would but that’s not what I was doing.” Ash went quiet feeling May gently pump his member through his boxers. Her hand felt great, he thought.

“Just looking at my legs? Nothing more? I don’t believe you. Look how hard your cock is. You were staring at my pussy. Did you like what you saw?” May had a smirk on her face. She was lovingly teasing Ash. She moved her hand a little faster and squeezed a little harder while she asked, “why so shy now Ash?”

Ash swallowed hard and finally responded, “Okay. I was looking at your crotch but I didn’t see your pussy. Unfortunately it was cover. I’m sorry May, but you’re so beautiful....I’m sorry.” 

May could hear a little bit of shame in Ash’s voice which made her feel bad about the situation. She decided to change her tone, “it’s okay, Ash. I am just teasing. It’s okay if you did.”

“I didn’t!!” Responded Ash forcefully but he changed his tune when he realized what May had said, “wait what? You okay with it?”

May nodded and asked, “do you wanna see?”

Ash swallowed hard again and gently moved his head up and down. He was nervous and was hopping that May was serious about her offered. He imagined before about how her pussy would look like. It was always pink and smooth with no hair.

“Okay...I’ll show you but I want to see you too. Is that okay?” May responded wishing that Ash agreed to her request and hopping that Ash understood the implications of what she asked for.

Ash simply answered, “ ah...ah...okay.”

May released Ash crotch and proceeded to kiss him on his lips. Ash was shocked at first but this was something he desired. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. Once May felt his embrace, she wrapped her arms around him as well. 

She felt cold, but Ash, in the other hand, felt warm. May’s lips were soft and tender while Ash’s lips felt tuff and dry by the sun. May didn’t care. She loved the feeling of his strong arms around her and Ash loved having her in his arms. He could smell the soft perfumed soap that still lingered on her body. 

This was their first kiss and both felt butterflies in their stomach from it. They were both excited and nervous about what this meant. They were no longer just friends. They were going to make most of this night.

May moved a hand back down to Ash’s crotch and begun to once again rub his cock over his boxers. Ash, feeling her hand, moved one of his hands down to her ass and squeezed it gently. They both opened their mouths and played with each other’s tongues.

May’s body soon got warm from head to toes. Ash could feel his penis throb as May played with it. He slipped his hand under her pj bottoms and felt the smoothness of her skin as he took a hold of her bare ass. Ash was glad she was not wearing any underwear. 

May, in the other hand, moaned feeling his hot hand touching her. She reciprocated by plunging her hand underneath his bottoms and taking a hold of his bulging cock. She was amaze how hot it felt in her hand. She also couldn’t believe how big and tick it was given Ash’s size.

They took turns sucking on each other’s tongues, while Ash teased May’s ass with his hand and May slowly pumped Ash’s member with hers. 

Ash moved his off hand to her breast and squeezed it. He always wanted to grab her plump breasts. They always looked so inviting through her tight top she always wore. Her breast felt as great as he always knew they would. Her top was so tin he could easy feel her erect nipple through it.

May moaned enjoying her breast being fondled. She was glad that Ash was taking charge. Made her feel wanted but she also desired things to speed up. May wanted to feel his dick inside of her. The thought alone had made her pussy wet in anticipation. Suddenly, Ash surprised her with a quick move. 

Ash separated from the kissed and in one motion pulled down May’s bottoms down to her knees. He then moved back up, latching onto one of her breast and sucking it through her shirt. Ash moved one of his hand to her back holding her in place while he used his other hand to rub her pussy. This sent chills all over May’s body. 

“Mmm!!” May moan harder than before loving the feeling from Ash’s mouth on her breast. Even through her top, she could clearly feel his tongue playing with her nipple and the hot saliva on her skin. Ash rough hand felt great touching her pussy specially after he begun to alternate between rubbing her clit and pumping a finger inside of her.

Meanwhile, Ash couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He lost his chance with Misty long time ago but now he was here with May. He wanted to be with her since they met and now they were losing them selves in their desires. Her body warm, her skin soft and her pussy wet. Ash could feel how tight her pussy was. His hand was drenched with her liquids already. He could hear squishy sounds as he pump his finger in and out.

“Stop Ash...stop!” May grunted between breaths.

Ash stopped waiting on May.

After catching her breath, May continued, “take you underwear off and sit on the edge of the bed.”

Ash followed instructions and complied. Once on the bed, he waited patiently and admire May’s beautiful body. Her nice plum breast, nice wide hips and the small brown patch of hair above her pussy.

May removed her clothes letting Ash see her completely naked. She then squeezed her own nipples, teasing herself, and made her way towards Ash. May could see Ash’s cock completely erect. It seemed larger naked, about 10 inches of hard meat for her to enjoy.

Once she got next to Ash, she bent down and kissed him on his lips. Afterwards, she went down on her knees, low enough to be face to face with his dick. She spit on her hand and took hold of his shaft. May begun stroking it, exploring his entire length and lubricating it. She heard Ash release a long moan. It sounded like an exhale as if he had found relieve for the tension building on his body.

May smiled and said, “You have a nice cock, Ash” 

Ash grinned and responded, “thanks, May. You have a great body yourself.”

May kissed the tip of Ash’s dick sweetly a few times and then said back, “thanks, Ash.” As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she begun sliding down his length, letting her soft lips caress his member. She got down a little bit pass half way and waited for her throat to adjust to him. After a few seconds, she went up to the tip and down again as far as she could, feeling his cock hit her at the back of her throat.

Slowly, May got into a rhythm, goin up and down Ash’s shaft. She sucked as much of his length as she could and used one of her hands to jerk off the remaining chunk. She could feel the ridges made by the veins all over his cock with her tender lips. She thought about what it would feel like when he would finally fucked her with it.

In other hand, Ash was enjoying May’s warm mouth devouring his penis. This was a sensation that he had never experienced before. He could feel her warm saliva drip down his shaft towards his balls. Ash couldn’t help but moan. He placed a hand on May’s head and felt her bob up and down.

After several minutes, May separated from Ash’s dick. With short breath, she smile and said, “you hanging in there, Ash,”

“Yeah, but you are not making it easy, May!” responded Ash with a smirk. “Let’s try something different.” Ash moved up the bed and laid down flat. He waved May over and made a motion towards her letting her know he wanted her to sit on top of his cock.

May cleaned her face and followed. She got on top of Ash and sat on his dick feeling it pressing against her pussy lips. She spread her knees wide and wiggled her crotch letting his shaft wedge in between her labia. She begun sliding up and down with ease given how wet both of them were. 

“This feels so good Ash. I can feel you hitting my clit.”

“Yeah. It feels great May. Your pussy is so soft.”

May increased her tempo, grinding her hips through his entire length. Her hands pressed on his chest while his hands were firmly grabbing her waist. Back and forth she went for several minutes loving the sensation of his cock pressed against her.

“I’m going to come Ash...mmmmmm....let me come on your dick.” May reached down and guided his penis into her. She grunted feeling his shaft spread her pussy and fill her up. She didn’t slow down. May was too close and she continue to grind as she rubbed her clit with her hands.

Ash moan feeling her pink cunt hugging his meat so tightly. He squeezed her sides harder with his hands but following her rhythm. May stopped suddenly and closed her eyes as she moan. Ash felt her pussy tighten with her orgasm harder than before. 

After few seconds, May relaxed and smiled. “That was great, Ash”. She lean down and kissed Ash on his lips. 

Ash reciprocated and kissed her passionately. He placed a hand on her back and the other on her head. Ash was enjoying the kissed but he wanted more. He bent his legs and got ready to start pushing his hips towards her. He begun slowly, sliding his cock in and out, but soon, he got in to a pace. 

May moaned through their lips as Ash slammed hisself into her. Like a beat on a drum, his pelvic area was hitting her crotch. Her juices flowing down his dick. The sound of their flesh hitting filled the room. 

After several minutes of intense fucking, May released from the kissed and gasped for air getting close to another orgasm. Ash held her close not stopping his thrusts. 

“I’m...I’m going to come again” grunted May.

Ash continue his barrage into May’s pussy. Her tight cunt felt great but hearing her moan in pleasure excited him even more.

“Aaaahhhhh!” Screamed May as she came again..

Ash slowed down feeling her orgasm shake her body. “You okay?” He asked concerned.

“Yeah. That was even better than before. I have never come that good before. “May replied with a shortness of breath that was apparent. After a few seconds, May asked, “Are you close to coming tho?” 

Ash nodded, “I’m close...how about doggy?”

May smiled and got into position. She spread her knees wide and placed her upper body low, arching her back. Ash quickly followed behind her. He loved the sight. He slipped his cock in and slowly begun his thrust again. 

Ash’s cock hurt. He wanted to come but at the same time he didn’t. He was loving every moment with May. The feel of her skin. The warmth of her body. The tightness of her pussy. The thing he loved the most tho was that he was experiencing it with May, a girl he cared for. He knew he would remember the smell of her skin forever.

Ash grabbed May by the waist with both hands and pulled her into him with every push of his hips. “Your ass is so soft May. It feels so great when it bangs on me”

May didn’t respond. She was moaning and grunting from the pleasure. Her pussy was sore but she was in pure ecstasy feeling Ash’s hard cock pounding her. May grabbed and pulled on the bed sheets as she felt another orgasm building inside of her.   
“I’m going to come again, Ash. Come with me!” 

Ash sped up hearing May’s words. “Okay....I’m close too.” 

His back was hurting. His legs and ass cramping. Ash was reaching his limits but he pushed his dick as hard as he could. Suddenly he felt May’s pussy tighten around his dick as she came. This caused him to finally come as well.

Both of them moan in pleasure. May could feel Ash’s seed inside of her and Ash finally felt relieved. 

After a few seconds, Ash left May as his dick went limp. 

“I’m sorry, May. I came inside you.” 

May could hear Ash’s concern tone l but she quickly reassured him, “it’s okay Ash don’t worry about it.” She smiled and moved herself to be laying on her back. “Come lay with me.”

Ash quickly moved next to May after hearing her request. He got close and wrapped an arm around her. 

There was silence for a minute. Then, May spoke, “I think I love you Ash.”

Ash was glad and shock at the same time, but quickly responded back, “I think I love you too.”

May smiled and got closer to Ash’s chest. She could hear his heartbeat. “I’m glad I came over tonight.”

“Me too” responded Ash, then proceeded to hold her tighter towards him. “You staying with me tonight, May?”

May nodded and slowly faded into sleep. Soon after Ash followed falling asleep with a big smile in his face.

The next morning, both woke up to the sound of “chansey!” 

Both May and Ash jumped off the bed surprised. At the foot of the bed was chansey setting up their clothes for the day. They looked at each other and nervously cover themselves. Chansey smiled and left without making a fuzz. May and Ash smiled at each other, their faces red.

“Good morning, Ash”

“Good morning, May”

They both grabbed their clothes and dressed themselves, each one on their side of the bed. They were quiet. Both waiting for the other to speak.

From the silence, Ash spoke first, “you meant what you said last night?”

May sat on the bed with her back towards Ash and responded, “Yes. Did you?”

“Yes.” There was a pause again, “We should probably get the team up.”

May nodded and they both headed to the door. They held hands and walked together to wake up the rest of team. Both brimming with joy and happiness in their hearts.

“Where’s Brock’s room!!”

The end...

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my other stories.
> 
> Please leave a comment, tips or a suggestion.
> 
> I’m still trying to learn


End file.
